250land and Vera
250land and Vera is located in the north of the Iriel region. Bordered to the north by the former Khami Empire, to the south east lies the Former Holy Geneva, in the south by the Iriel Sea and to the west the Western Anarchy. Inhabited by more than 200 Million people - half of which are foreign, 250land and Vera has had a difficult history but today is a thriving nation with ambitions to break out on to the world stage. 250land and Vera has two parallel histories that merged when 250land annexed the Republic of Vera in 1992. 250land started, as the name suggests, as a break-away from the rapidly fragmenting Khami Empire in the 1940's, before then it had been a relatively forgotten outpost of a massive empire and had served mostly as a source for conscripts and access to the Iriel Sea. Vera on the other hand had a longer independence although without organised rule until around the same time as 250land. The geography of 250land and Vera is characterised by a mountainous Vera with plains abruptly sweeping down to hold 250land in a cradle of mountains. A Mediterranean climate means that 250land and Vera is green and lush with forest although experiencing dry, hot summers. The focal point of 250land and Vera however is the Iriel Sea. From which both plentiful supplies of seafood and economic connections to the outside world flourish in the warm, calm waters. The Veran mountains, with their iconic castles provide for isolated agricultural communities. 250land and Vera is a modern nation with a growing economy and a booming population that come from all walks of life and all corners of the globe. The government has gone through several changes but now is headed by the Committee of Public Safety that overseas the nation with a sort of crony capitalist bureaucracy that allows many contradictions between the law and reality. History Ancient History The area that would become 250land was first populated over 10,000 years ago. Not much is known about 250land's early history except through what can be inferred 1980's The 1980's was a time of turmoil as the tension both within the nation and regionally increased. The government turned more and more to it's security forces (IQU) to maintain peace in the country as the economic situation remained stagnant and returning veterans from an expedition abroad spread rumours of the wealth that the outside world held. Even the war zone they had been fighting in was more equipped with amenities and had more advanced infrastructure. Economically, 250land's attempts to isolate the nation from the world market in the previous decade were falling apart. Agricultural yields dropped 30% in 1982 compared to 1972 and the situation did not improve despite government programmes. The National Rationing System introduced "rations suitable only for stewing" in 1983. Industry was led by the cooperative venture signed with Vera to produce Kirov class destroyers, rear sections, engines, propellers and shafts and command towers and radar systems were made in the Asterix Shipyards and the rest of the ship sections, armament and final fitting was carried out in Vera. The service industry was still state controlled although a burgeoning black market emerged with both illegally imported and domestically produced goods being in great demand. Also in the black market, the sex industry flourished as those in government jobs and foreigners took advantage of desperate peasants. Culturally the 1980's was a time of linguistic shift as Esperanto was integrated into more institutions and the first generation taught exclusively in the language entered the work force. Underground film became a popular past-time, produced with smuggled cameras and shown in basements and private houses. At the same time people were being filmed by secret police that encroached ever more onto the daily lives and conscience of regular people. Cameras, microphones and a large population of IQU officers listened in to the lives of those in 250land. Labour camps swelled with political prisoners who went on the build great monuments to the regime. A road encircling the entire nation was constructed in short time. However it was only used by police, army and farm vehicles as all private transportation was banned again. It is often said that the 1980's were the defining period of 'old' 250land and the actions of the government left a lasting impact on the culture and way of life of 250land that it is only just shaking off. 1990's 250land (as there was no Vera yet) was a poor and backward nation still in dead lock with its greatest rival; Holy Geneva. But signs of change were beginning. The countries government opened 250land unofficially to outside workers and made it easier for businesses to start up, albeit in a completely parallel black market. Vera, 250land's only ally was crumbling under the weight of an oppressive and crack pot regime. This situation meant that there was both a great opportunity for prosperity and also a military and trade uncertainty that led to the Awesome Army becoming more involved with security in Vera and less controlling over those at home. A trend that continues today. The 1990's in 250land (and Vera) were thus a time for transition, away from the Orwellian, closed off past and into the trade focused, modern multicultural and international future. 2070s The armed forces of Katzenstaat suddenly arrived on Planet Earth, annexing both 250land and Vera peacefully. The Katzenstaat removed the Orwellian system and offered the people of both countries 100 million Katzenstaatian Mice as aid. After the cats took control living standards rapidly improved in both 250land and Vera. Category:Katzenstaat